1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to display technology, and more particularly, to a synchronous display method for a spliced display screen, and, a timing controller and a spliced display screen using this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the liquid crystal display technology, a large screen liquid crystal display TV wall is widely used in large-scale activities due to its good visual shock and clear effect. Splicing technology, in which multiple displays (spliced display units) are spliced into an spliced display screen and these spliced display units display different parts of a picture simultaneously to achieve a large screen display in the spliced display screen, is widely adopted because these large or super-large screen liquid crystal display TV walls are difficult to produce directly and have very high production cost. In order to achieve a large screen display in the spliced display screen and ensure synchronization among these spliced display units, it is required that phases in the timing control signals provided to these spliced display units are synchronous with each other.
At present, a synchronous display device used in the conventional spliced display screen is shown in FIG. 1, in which each of display signal output units 1 sends a display signal containing a timing control signal to a superposition control circuit 2, a frame synchronization control circuit 3 selects or assigns one of these display signal output units 1 as a predetermined display signal output unit, and, a timing control signal from which is used as a reference timing control signal. Further, the frame synchronization control circuit 3 measures arrival times of the reference timing control signal and the remaining timing control signals from other display signal output units 1, so as to achieve time delays between the arrival times of the timing control signals of the other display signal output units 1 and that of the reference timing control signal; and then, based on the time delays, the frame synchronization control circuit 3 sends adjustment instructions to a timing synchronization control circuit 4. With these received instructions, the timing synchronization control circuit 4 adjusts timing output channels corresponding to these display signal output units 1 such that arrival times of the timing control signals in these display signal output units 1 are synchronous with each other.
However, in the above synchronous display device, once time delays between the arrival times of the timing control signals of the remaining display signal output units and that of the reference timing control signal are relatively greater, adjustments for synchronizing the timing control signals of the remaining display signal output units with that of the reference timing control signal may lead to signal jumps, which cause frame flicker phenomenon in the spliced display units, thereby affecting the display effect. Furthermore, comparisons and adjustments of the timing control signals of the remaining display signal output units with that of the reference timing control signal before displaying of each frame may causes high possibility of signal jumps, thereby further aggravating the frame flicker phenomenon in the spliced display units.